Last Chance, Last Dance
by Ayshen
Summary: Some dances are meant to last forever. A Sexis OneShot at the B&W Ball.


**A/N: I know I shouldn't be writing anything because I have a million stories in limbo...but I needed to. This is my one-shot for what I wanted to see from the B&W Ball. Please read and review...feedback makes my day! **

_**This is my last dance with you  
This is my only chance to do all I can do  
To let you know that what I feel for you is real **_

He walked into the ballroom his eyes scanning for his date. Instead they came to rest on her. There was something about her that always had the ability to take his breath away. Even when they had "hated" each other he could never deny how beautiful she was. Her hair was pulled up leaving her collarbone and chest exposed; she truly did look like the Princess she was. And the black strapless gown hung to her every curve as she moved graciously across the dance floor...she was thinner than before; he supposed it was an after effect of the cancer and the stress of the last year. It was nice to see her smiling again until he saw her dance partner.

Jerry Jacks.

Hadn't he warned the man enough to stay away from his family? He decided not to make a scene tonight but to fix the situation he found himself tapping on the man's shoulder.

"Can I cut in?"

Jerry Jacks smiled tersely and looked to Alexis for affirmation; she gave a nod of her head and her turned her over.

She rolled her eyes, "saving me from Jerry?"

That got a slight chuckle, "just wanted a dance with an old friend"

_**This is the last chance for us  
This is the moment that I just cannot let end  
Before I know that there's a chance we're more than friends **_

It was the way he smiled at her that did her in and she brought her hand to his shoulder as they began to sway across the dance floor.

He had forgotten how perfectly she fit in his arms. It took him back to a time that seemed so long ago...

"Do you remember the first time we danced?"

_**So don't let go, don't let go  
Make it last all night  
This is my last chance to make you mine **_

The goosebumps had already begun to sprout on her arms...of course she remembered. At times like these she wished she could forget...forget the way his arms felt around her; their torso's pressed together. She had to remind herself that it was just a dance...a dance between two parents.

"Puerto Rico"

It was two words...two words that thrust him back on the dance floor in Casino. God how beautiful she had looked that night with the gardenia tucked behind her ear...there was something magical about that night...the Island air has a tendency to make dreams come true.

"This isn't exactly a salsa though"

A slight laugh, "not exactly"

The music seamlessly switched to a more jazzy beat and he pulled her tighter, "now this is more like it"

In a moment he was spinning her around which caused her to throw her head back and laugh.

How had missed her laughter; the way it floated out of her body...to be the one making her laugh made his heart swell uncharacteristically.

Kate watched the couple move across the floor effortlessly...she watched as his dimples became deep as craters. She tried not to let the jealously creep into her mind...but there was something about the level of ease Sonny had with Alexis in his arms that made her lose her bravado. That partnered with Carly slinking up to her.

"Watching a good show"

She rolled her eyes, "Sonny is just dancing with Alexis"

"Have you noticed the way he holds her close...or the way he smiles with her, and she laughs even though he is so not funny"

Kate turns to her, "I'm not going to let you get a rise out of me"

Carly shrugs, "I just call it how it is...and with Sonny and Alexis; nothing is ever as it seems"

As she walked away she watched the other woman turn her eyes to the dance floor and she shook her head...she was there once, and she didn't envy the woman.

_**I kept my feelings so deep  
I kept my dreams of you and me somewhere inside  
Although I prayed that you would see it in my eyes**_

Alexis could feel the familiar tingle go down her back; she hadn't wanted to feel it. It had been a mistake once before; thinking he felt the same way...but being in his arms again...swaying to the music; it was like they were connected again...

He closed his eyes and let his body feel the beat of her heart...he didn't know what was happening but all that distance that they had created between each other...it felt like it was a million miles away.

A slight pull back brings his dark eyes to her toffee colored ones, "counselor"

She stayed silent searching his eyes for what needed to be said. When he didn't speak she closed her eyes and laid it on his chest.

_**So hold me close cause it feels so right  
This is my last chance to make it mine  
Make this dream reality  
So close and yet so far  
Gotta find a way into your heart  
Gotta speak my mind  
Gotta open up to you this time  
I can't let you slip away tonight  
This is my last dance with you**_

The song ended abruptly; Nikolas coming in front of the crowd to announce his endowment in Alan's name. Alexis parted from him quickly and found herself moving away through the halls of Wyndamere. He watched her; stunned for a second...but then even more stunned that his feet had mad way to chase after her. There were so many thoughts and feeling swirling around in his heads; things he needed to say...things that should have been said years ago.

He watched her go into a room and followed, "Alexis"

"What" she said turning almost angrily.

For a moment he stared at her; the look in her eyes making him uncertain, "why did you run away from me?"

She sighed loudly, "why is everything about you?"

Her voice gave away her false bravado, "I thought we were sharing a nice dance and then you bolt"

"The music was over...our dance was over"

Slowly he inched across the room towards her, "is it? Is it really over"

"Why do you do this to me" she asked cursing the skies above.

"Do what?"

"Tease me like this?"

A shake of the head, "I'm not teasing"

"Then what do you want? Kate is out there waiting for you; I'm sure Carly is too"

He looked at his feet, "why do you do that?"

"What"

"Push me away"

"Oh I push you away" she ranted not paying attention at how close he was getting to her until he was in her personal space.

Just then the lights went out; she gasped and his hands moved to her arms to steady her.

"I'm right here"

The words were music to her ears; she was glad the lights were out so he couldn't see the conflicted look in her face. Finally the moonlight seemed to shine in the room as their eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Sonny, I"

He held out his arms, "don't speak...dance with me"

"There's no music"

"We never needed any before"

The tear had already escaped her eye as she stepped to dance with him...he took her in circles around the room; the moonlight casting their shadows on the wall. He looked at her; her hair swept up and he took a chance and moved his mouth to hers.

She wasn't expecting the kiss but when his lips touched hers; it was right...and she let him kiss her...let his glorious lips suckle hers, move to her jaw line, down her neck to her collarbone.

It was the glorious collarbone that did him in; brought him to the breaking point...they had shared one night together...but one touch of her skin and he needed to share a million more.

_**This is my only chance to do all I can do  
To let you know that what I feel for you is so real  
So don't let go  
Just make it last all night long  
This is my last chance to make you mine **_

"_**Last Chance" - Allure**_

When he pulled back and their eyes came together she shook her head, "what does this mean?"

There was so much he needed to say; so much he wanted to promise her...but instead he brought his hands to her face and looked into her eyes, "our dance doesn't end Lex...I don't want it to ever end"

She nodded, "I'll never stop"

He brought her to him quickly; this time informal; her arms around his neck and her head laying on his chest...some dances do last forever...


End file.
